A Touch of Confidence
by DestinChild
Summary: Harry works up the nerve to ask Seven out  I own nothing


A Touch of Confidence

What if Harry had a touch more confidence thanks to a small pep talk from his best Friend Tom. A rewrite of the scene from Revulsion when Seven of Nine tries to change the parameters of her and Harry's 'relationship'. I have changed some conversations around to suit my imagination, but some of them will be similar to the episode.

Tom shook his head incredulously at his friend Harry.

"You like her don't you?"

Harry tensed up.

"What? I do not. I just think you should treat her better."

Tom looked at Harry with his eye brow raised.

"Okay maybe a little, but you should still be nicer to her."

Tom shook his head again.

"Come on Harry. What's the count now? A hologram, the wrong twin, and now an ex-Borg? You sure can pick them."

"Hey at least I am consistent," Harry said smiling.

"Be careful around her Harry."

"I am not going to hurt her Tom," said Harry raising his voice a bit.

Tom laughed at Harry's outburst.

"I didn't think you would hurt her. Ha like any of us could take on an ex-Borg drone. They have superior strength. I was more thinking that she may hurt you. Remember the first time you guys worked together she hit you over the head."

Harry remembered that event very well.

"Alright haha very funny."

"Well are you actually gonna ask her out Harry?"

Harry gave Tom a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that Tom?"

"What I mean Harry is that you have crushes on these women and you never work up enough courage to ask any of them out."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but then shut it again when he realized that Tom had a point.

"Listen Harry if you really like Seven then go ahead and ask her out. Just remember to be careful."

"I will Tom. See you and B'Elanna later?"

"Yep," and with that Harry left sickbay and met up with Seven in the work in progress Astrometrics room.

Later that night in the mess hall.

"I have noticed your attempts to engage me in idle conversation. And I see the way your pupils dilate when you look at my body," Seven said matter-of-factly.

Harry looked like a dear in the headlights.

"I don't know what your talking about," Harry denied praying that Seven couldn't see right through his lie.

"Obviously you've suggested a visit to the holodeck in the hopes of creating a romantic mood. Are you in love with me, Ensign? "

Harry choked on air.

"Uh...no," Harry stuttered. This conversation was getting out of his control.

"Then you wish to copulate," Seven asked Harry with a curious look.

"No! I mean I don't know what I mean."

"All of these elaborate rituals of deception... I didn't realize becoming human again would be such a challenge. Sexuality is particularly complex. As Borg, we had no need for seduction, no time for single-cell fertilization. We saw a species we wanted and we assimilated it. Nevertheless, I am willing to explore my humanity. Take off your clothes. "

Harry choked on air again.

"What?"

"I won't hurt you."

"Look Seven, not that your not desirable, but thats not exactly what I had in mind. At least not yet anyway."

"Explain."

"Well Seven normally two people will date each other before sleeping each other."

"Date?"

"You know. Spending time together, eating meals together, talking."

"All those things are inefficient."

"Why do you say that?"

"If the end goal is procreation, what is the purpose of spending time together?"

Harry laughed at Seven's naivety.

"Humans prefer to form attachments to each other. Deeper feelings such as love are also desired by humans."

"Curious. It would be intriguing to explore this subject more."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. I desire to learn more about humans. If this experience is as important to humans as you make it sound then it is pertinent that I learn more."

Seven turned to leave, but Harry called her back.

"Wait Seven!"

"Yes Ensign Kim?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"Do you want to go out some time?"

Seven raised an eyebrow at Harry's question.

"Sorry. Do you want to go on a date? With me?"

Seven seemed to contemplate Harry's question.

"I will comply."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Harry smiled broadly at Seven.

"Great. How about tomorrow at 2000 hours? We can have dinner here in the mess hall."

Seven thought for a moment.

"That is acceptable."

Harry released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He was so scared that she would say no and demand a more intimate date.

"Till tomorrow Ensign."

"Harry."

Seven raised her eyebrow again at Harry's outburst.

"Call me Harry, Seven. After all if we are going to be dating."

"Alright. Till tomorrow, Harry."

Seven turned to leave, but then approached Harry. Harry had a questioning look on his face as Seven got closer. As she reached him she placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. Harry stood there stunned.

"Hmmm," contemplated Seven.

Seven then left Harry in the mess hall with a large grin on his face and a small smirk on her's.

4 months later

"How about now?"

"No."

"Oh come on Seven." "Go without me. I am not finished running this diagnostic yet."

"Seven the diagnostic will run while we go get lunch. You don't need to stand over it and watch it."

Seven shifted a bit uncomfortable. Harry caught it right away.

"Seven what's wrong?"

Seven looked at Harry and took a deep breath.

"I have been doing research,"

Harry smirked. Seven was constantly doing research.

"and I have come to a disturbing conclusion."

Harry's smirked quickly faded. _Oh no. This can't be good._

"What have you concluded Seven?"

"That I love you."

Harry's mouth fell open. Seven thought he rather looked like a fish. She smirked at the comparison. Bu her smirk didn't last long when she realized that Harry hadn't said anything in response to her statement. Seven turned her back on Harry and continued to work.

"I am sorry Harry. If my statement has upset you."

"I love you."

Seven stopped working and turned around. She was met by a huge grin on Harry's face.

"Clarify."

Harry laughed.

"I love you too Seven. I'm sorry I didn't respond right away. You kinda caught me off guard."

"My apologies. It was not my intention." Harry grabbed Seven's hands and kissed her nose.

"Don't apologize. Never apologize for stating your feelings."

Seven leaned closer and kissed Harry on the lips. Both of them pulled away smiling.

"Now come Seven. Lets go to lunch."

"Alright Harry."

The couple held hands as they exited Astrometrics.

"Curious."

"What's curious Seven," asked Harry as they continued walking to the mess hall.

"We have come to the point in our relationship where copulation is the appropriate next step."

Several crew members stopped and stared at the couple as Seven gave Harry an eager smirk. Harry just laughed as they continued to the mess hall.


End file.
